Construction of the type including finishing and remodeling of interior rooms of commercial and residential buildings typically involves procedures that cause particulate matter to be raised into the ambient air. Such particulate pollution may be even more prevalent during demolition projects.
For example, when finishing of a room requires the installation of drywall, also known as gypsum board, plasterboard, rock lath, and sheetrock, the drywall must be appropriately processed. Such processing usually includes cutting of the drywall to fit specified dimensions and to provide openings for fixtures, such as electrical switches and outlets, as well as overhead lights and ceiling fans.
Cutting of the drywall in this manner causes dust particulates to rise up into the ambient air. Since this occurs in a typically closed environment, workers are exposed to inhalation of these dust particles. Appropriate precautions, such as the use of breathing masks, must then be taken in order to limit the exposure of workers to such dust particulates.
Another construction procedure that causes dust particulates to enter the ambient air is the cutting of concrete blocks, concrete tile board, bricks, ceramic tiles, or plaster and/or fiberglass materials. Again, during the construction or finishing of rooms, such materials must be appropriately cut to size and to provide suitable access to fixtures.
In all of these processes, the dust particles tend to hang in the ambient air in a confined space, such as a bathroom, thus exposing the workers therein to breathing in such particles. As mentioned above, breathing masks may be used in order to limit such exposure, however, such masks are uncomfortable and inconvenient to wear.
Further, eye protection is also necessary in order to protect the worker's eyes from exposure to such dust particles.
Accordingly, the following disclosure discusses embodiments of a portable air filtration system that can quickly and efficiently remove particulate matter from the ambient air in confined spaces.